


Roll of the Dice - Fukunaga Edition

by dagas isa (dagas_isa)



Category: Liar Game
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagas_isa/pseuds/dagas%20isa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fukunaga-centric drabbles posted from tumblr. Vague references to Fukunaga/Nao and the OT3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not Today

“You see…” Fukunaga touches a hand to her temple to fend off the inevitable headache that accompanies talking to even a sleeping Nao. “I always thought I would sacrifice you in the end, and that it would be easy.”

She closes her eyes and tries to draw out the contempt she once felt for the fool who deserved deception. “And I will. Don’t mistake me.”

She brushes aside a lock of Nao’s hair and sniffs at the line of drool falling to her pillow.

“But not easily.”

Fukunaga turns away before her more gentle feelings dominate her.

“And not today.”


	2. See How You Do

Fukunaga finally gets Akiyama to herself when Nao gets her own session to make a mess of.

She immediately sees the potential dampened by Nao—his bitter ruthlessness.

And, when the action lulls, Fukunaga sees the toll a pure scam takes on him absent Nao’s mitigation and understands the idiot’s necessity. 

Fukunaga curves a hand around Akiyama’s exhausted, troubled shoulder, and looks down the head using her as a pillow. He might barely tolerate her sometimes, but Akiyama still saves a bit of “trust” for her.

One day, he’ll come to his senses.

But if not, she’ll make this enough.


End file.
